Without Notice
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: There is this one boy. I don't hate him. In fact, I like him. So, what's the problem? I think I like him too much. SasuNaru.
1. Call me

Yo guys! Yes, this idea just came up to me like magic. Haha. You can skip the Prologue if you want, but I'd recommend it because it gives you a clearer idea of Naruto's character in this and what's he's thinking of. Hope you'll like it! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Naruto, I just own my plot.**

SasuNaru, may have slight ShikaNeji, if I have the mood. xD I decided to use Waseda University because I like the name and it rocks x)

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 18 years old. I have deep blue eyes and blonde hair and I'm a Waseda college student.

You must be thinking, "Wow, you're from Waseda?!" Well, yes, it's a fantastic school. Teachers are great and my classmates are _generally _friendly.

There is this one boy. I don't hate him. In fact, I like him.

So, what's the problem then?

I think I like him **too** much.

Before I move on, let me highlight the word, 'generally'. Well, even though I like him, he's not exactly the friendliest, the nicest or the most outgoing boy in class. Actually, he's one of the quietest boys I've ever known. But the silence he emits was that of intelligence, thought and passion.

Or maybe it's just my imagination.

Apart from that, the amazing thing about him is that he can be daydreaming in class _everyday_ and still come out as the top student of the class (unless you count Shikamaru, which has a brain the size of an elephant) for every single test.

While _I_, on the other hand, have to work until midnight to achieve no more than a mediocre result.

See the difference?

Okay, fine. At Waseda University, when we say mediocre, we mean an average score (we're smart people, you see). It's just…

Well, for a start, compare that guy to ME.

You see how average I am?

Yes, average. I'm a total freak! Why didn't my mother eat more nutrients while she was pregnant with me so that I'll be smarter?!

I can't believe it. I spent two hours a day in primary school learning about values. Be hardworking, don't daydream in class, listen while the teacher is teaching otherwise she'll give you the 'please-get-out-of-the-class' look.

What about him? He's broken just about every rule the teacher tells us not to do and he's still the top ten percent of the cohort?!

Shouldn't it be:

**More effort = good results**

Rather than:

**More effort = average results**

**No effort = ****fantastic**** results**

The school is seriously doing reverse psychology on us. They really want us to score badly on tests instead of the other way around.

That's it; I'm not studying next time.

**Chapter 1**

"Shikamaru!"

The spiky-haired student turned back to find Naruto, one of his best friends, behind him, panting heavily from the short run.

"What is it?"

"I need you to tutor me in Mathematics!"

Shikamaru sighed. Not again. Naruto goes through this phrase every time that raven-haired guy scores better than him in a test. He decides he's not good enough and goes to Shikamaru for help. The thing is, this determination wears off after a couple days and Naruto stops coming to him for help after that. Which is why his marks are still _average_.

"Naruto, you didn't score so badly."

"Yes, I did! I got a B! You got an A+, for goodness' sake, so stop trying to console me!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Oh boy, here we go again_.

"You know," Shikamaru smirked, "I'm not convinced that it's just me who you want to prove wrong. You want that Uchiha guy to notice you in class, don't you?"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat; his face suddenly was the colour of rose red, "No! How many times do I have to repeat myself?! No, I am not infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke!"

The blue-eyed student bit his lip as he realised teachers and school mates alike were looking at him with curiosity. Some of them, like Kiba, sniggered at the blonde.

Just speaking of the devil, Uchiha Sasuke, with his coolness, walked along the school corridor with both his hands in his pocket, his blue-black colour hair covering his right onyx eye. His brown sling bag was just next to his knee, his sleeves from his dark blue long-sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbow and his long brown pants touching his black converse shoe.

He was so cool, so suave, how the blonde wished he could at least have the luxury to get to know him better. But, of course, that was impossible, considering that he doesn't have any friends. Unless, you count Hyuuga Neji, of course. The two of them are such close friends since childhood. Both have the perfect looks, both have that genius brain. It was hard for any guy or girl to resist having even the tiniest crush on them.

Take Haruno Sakura, for instance. She wanted to become Sasuke's girlfriend so badly that she pleaded him on her two knees (might I add, in front of the whole class). Even as she did all of that, Sasuke just left her there and walked off to his seat, leaving the pink-haired girl crying and running to the nearest girls' toilet. Neji just chuckled a little as Sasuke sat down beside him, as if the student knew that was exactly what he expected the Uchiha to do.

If he wasn't touched by that girl, how in the world was Uchiha Sasuke ever going to be friends with a dork like Uzumaki Naruto?

Shikamaru even listed out ten reasons why Naruto would not make a good best friend, and that his decision to befriend him was made on impulse. The poor blonde was sort of depressed for a while until the Nara finally told him it was a joke.

Yes, he's _that_ dumb.

So, how was he ever getting close to Uchiha Sasuke?

Shikamaru looked at Uzumaki. The latter then suddenly felt a slight push behind his back, and before he knew it, was catapulted to Sasuke's locker, where the Uchiha was standing.

_Gosh, that Shikamaru really has super strength._

It took a while for Naruto to register what he was there for. When his brain finally clicked, he found the Uchiha staring into his deep blue eyes, just waiting for the blonde to speak.

"Eh…hi…I'm-"

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto just stood there in shock as the Uchiha slid a piece of paper in his hand, and he made his way to the classroom, a smirking Hyuuga Neji following behind.

The blonde blinked a few times and looked down at the piece of paper.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_+6598661582_

_Call me._

* * *

Liked it? I know you're a nice enough to come read my fic, so review and favourite if you like! xD I love you for reading this.

-Debbo xo


	2. Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Hey :D Before I start, thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter! :) Thanks a lot. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. :)

**Warning: yaoi; no like, no read. This chapter also has hints of ShikaNeji at the end.**

* * *

As Sasuke and Neji both settled down in their seats, the younger Uchiha thought he saw a smirk forming at the corner of his eye. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the Hyuuga's reaction and grabbed his Science textbook out from under his desk.

"I didn't know you liked Naruto," Neji emotionlessly said, even though there was a tinge of genuine curiosity in it.

"What do you know?" Sasuke flipped through the book, avoiding eye contact with the Hyuuga, "I could have given my phone number for any reason."

"Yeah, right," Neji's smirk grew wider, not quite believing what the boy just said.

In Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was everything he wanted – he had the nicest deep-blue eyes he had ever seen before, his disposition was far different from him; so bubbly, so friendly. Seriously speaking, he didn't want somebody as boring as him. It would be waking up every morning and turn to your beloved to find yourself sleeping next to a mirror.

He wanted something different, for a change.

But, of course, being Uchiha Sasuke, he's not suppose to confess or even show any emotion on his face; which is why he said nothing as the blonde came in, Shikamaru's Mathematics notes under his arm (yes, Shikamaru finally gave in to him).

Uzumaki quietly slipped into his seat. Shikamaru lightly tapped his friend's shoulder, and pointed to the Uchiha. The blonde raised an eyebrow and then he realised what Nara was telling him; there was an empty seat to the left of the onyx-eyed boy.

The blonde's eyes widened in horror.

"Are you mad?! Do you want me to die of embarrassment before you stop doing all of this?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "It takes courage, Naruto. But, of course, I know you aren't the least bit interested in the Uchiha. Sure, just let go of the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and walk away from everything. I'm sure you'll lead a good life, _alone_…"

Naruto glared at the smart teenager, "…I hate you," he muttered under his breath, and with his newfound courage, he plunked himself into his once-in-a-lifetime seat.

Shikamaru bent down beside Uzumaki and whispered into his ear, "I love you too." Naruto just ignored the sarcastic comment, his teeth gritted.

Sasuke, not looking up from his book, greeted his new seating partner, "Why hello there, didn't we meet just a minute ago?"

Naruto gulped, his heart beating faster with every breath he took.

"Eh, hi."

_Okay, that was kind of awkward…_

"Are you good in History? I might need your help."

"Err…I…" Naruto nervously laughed as he struggled to find an answer.

"I take your silence as a yes."

Just then, Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom, his usual serious look on his face.

"All right, are you guys ready for a History pop quiz?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Pop quiz?! Nobody told me about a pop quiz?!"

Shikamaru kicked the blonde's chair. The latter turned behind to find Shikamaru shaking his head and mouthing, '_shut up._'

Nara leaned in closer to Uzumaki, "People who dread pop quizzes are people who aren't smart enough for them. It wouldn't make a good first impression, you think?"

Naruto scowled and faced his teacher reluctantly. He was already passing the sheets out. Damn it.

"You have forty-five minutes. You may begin."

* * *

_(Forty-five minutes later…)_

* * *

"So, how was the test?" Shikamaru asked the blonde as they exited the room. The latter found his eyebrow twitching with anger. Nara smirked at the sight, "You know, I don't think you did so badly. You were doing fine at the first few pages."

Naruto glared at him, "Doing not-so-badly and doing _wonderfully_ is an entirely different story. Didn't you see how my brain blanked out at the last couple of pages? I totally froze down there! And I bet Sasuke saw how stupid I was. Believe me, in ten minutes, he'll come up to me and say he wants the bloody paper back."

Shikamaru groaned. _Not again, Naruto…_

"Hey, Naruto,"

Speaking of the devil, Sasuke was seen walking towards the pair. Naruto gave Shikamaru a 'you-see-I-told-you' look. The Nara just rolled his eyes as the younger Uchiha was nearing them with every step. Naruto put on his best smile and decided to step forward. After all, he was better off rejecting the Uchiha than trying to pretend nothing was going to happen.

"Sasuke-"

"Yeah?"

Naruto stopped. Wait. What was he thinking? This is Uchiha Sasuke you're talking about here!

"Yes?"

"Oh sorry, no you start first." Naruto nervously laughed it off as the Uchiha just shrugged a little and continued on.

"I was hoping…"

_I was hoping I can have the honour of breaking up with you._

_I was hoping I can take back my phone number from you._

_I was hoping you would allow me to hate you for the rest of my life._

"…you'd give me your phone number. So, you know, I can contact you about school work or something."

The minute he said that, the Neji found himself nearly choking on his own saliva. _Contact you about homework? And here I thought you were good in making excuses. _Neji thought as he punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder, glaring at the brunette.

Shikamaru couldn't help but snigger at both Sasuke and Neji.

"What's so funny?" Neji glared at Shikamaru, still coughing a little from his recent scare.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said, couldn't help but to snigger once again. The Hyuuga just turned his head and ignored the Nara.

Naruto, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief. Fine, not shocked. But surprised. Very pleasantly surprised. The blonde thought he was dreaming until Shikamaru waved a hand in front of Uzumaki.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" Naruto grinned; his slight blush all escaped his cheeks, trying to hide the excitement all tingling within him.

Naruto quickly scribbled on a piece of rough paper he had in his hands and handed it to Sasuke. The latter smiled as he looked at the paper and folded it into his breast pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Uzumaki Naruto is always here if you ever need me!" Naruto's grin started to grow even wider. Sasuke just waved a small goodbye and turned to leave for lunch, Neji smirking at the younger Uchiha as they walked side by side.

"…Good thing you didn't blow it all up, smartass." Shikamaru playfully hit the blonde's head with his history file, chuckling.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto saw Sasuke make a sharp right turn to the cafeteria and disappeared from his sight. Awkward silence ensued until Naruto broke it.

"…By the way, I saw the way you looked at Hyuuga."

"What way?"

"You know what I mean," Naruto winked as he walked towards the direction of the cafeteria, leaving Shikamaru behind.

"…Idiot…" Shikamaru shook his head, following behind Uzumaki.

Some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

Finally! :) Please review! :) Remember; flames are not welcomed. Ahh, but other than that, I welcome any other form of constructive criticism. :D Hoped you liked it! I found the ending a bit...unsatisfactory. But decided to not let you all be waiting, I suppose. :)

-Debbo xo


	3. Beep

Hey! This is the latest chapter :) Hope you'll like it :D The first half is Sasuke-centric, thank you very much :D

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Hah!

Fantastic. Just fantastic.

I went crazy and randomly gave a guy my phone number.

And not just any guy. The blonde with freakishly striking blue eyes. He looked like a Caucasian when I first laid eyes on him. But, due the Hyuuga's supposedly impeccable foresight (he asked me to put this in), I found out he was actually Eurasian, with both Caucasian and Chinese blood in him. Neji commented he oddly looked like a fox, which I agreed.

Why am I even talking about his heritage? I had enough of history for the day; Iruka was obviously out to kill us with that pop quiz. Yes, I don't like it as much as you do. What a surprise.

That smart aleck there, yes in case you were wondering, he's the one with ebony hair and has a smirk like no other, said the tiny crush will turn into friendship which will lead to immense love and further yaoi. Remind me to kill him later.

Uzumaki may have appeared to be dumb at times, but his eyes were enough to kill. Hyuuga obviously said I had bad taste, even though I am sure his taste is worse. At least I like a guy who is hardworking. Hah, who would love a guy who practically does nothing but laze around? Though I have to admit, he's one smart idiot.

...Can idiots even be smart?

I must be deranged.

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 18 years old and a Science and History major in Waseda University, Tokyo.

Switching back to the issue at hand, yes, I wish he'd call me already. It's already five in the evening and there's not a single text message.

As you know, I don't really have friends. I only have one - if you'll call him a friend - and even though he may appear to be quite the emotionless person: he isn't. He has lots of feelings, but he only shows two of them : arrogance and sadistic joy. But, he's a good friend. He only shows his true feelings to me and somehow, I can only show him mine too. I don't let other people in my mind or heart, simply because I don't think anybody deserves to know whatever I'm thinking about.

Until now.

But I don't know if it's just my heart playing with me. I don't know if I should believe myself, for once. I hope I'll be able to find the answer soon. Yes, for the first time, I feel love. I feel as if I'm being wanted. I was very happy when I found out he liked me. But, I never showed it on my face. That's the problem with me.

I don't know how to show my love.

**Chapter 3**

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, twirling the tiny cell phone in his hand. Should he call? Or should he not? That was the big question would Naruto had to answer in the very near future.

He glanced at the clock. It was ten minutes to seven. Would he be disturbing Sasuke, who was probably having dinner or revising for the English test that was coming up tomorrow? (Which Naruto was suppose to be doing now) He really didn't know how to answer the question that was floating in his mind.

_Ring!_

His cell phone vibrated in his palm, jolting him back to reality. There was a caller ID stated on the cover of his flip phone – "Unknown".

Could it be Sasuke? Naruto smiled slightly when he realised it was a high chance it was the younger Uchiha. He lifted the phone gingerly and cautiously opened the flip phone.

…_Could it be?_

…_Could it be…?_

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Uzumaki groaned.

"…Why in the world did you call me, Shikamaru?" Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometimes, his genius friend just knew when to budge in. What perfect timing.

"Just wanted to check how you were. Have you called him yet?"

"No. I feel this is a huge rush…I mean, I just started talking to him today and now I'm back at my house, wondering if I should give him a call. Isn't it too sudden?" Naruto worriedly asked.

A small laugh could be heard from the other end of the line.

"Somebody's afraid of a _boy_…"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Don't deny it. I can hear the lying tone of your voice," Shikamaru grinned.

"Hey…shouldn't you be studying for English?" Nara raised an eyebrow. "Or are you too worried about pretty boy that you forgot about it?"

"Oh just shut up, Shikamaru. I'm having a giant-sized headache already!" Naruto lay on his bed, his front view facing towards the ceiling of his room.

"C'mon! You have always been waiting for this day! Pluck up the courage already!"

"I have not been waiting for this day." Naruto said through gritted teeth. He hated it when his best friend made fun of him, no matter how true it was.

"Finally, Uzumaki Naruto has a phobia of something."

"You're lucky you're on the other end of the line, because if you aren't, then you're-"

_Beep. Beep._

"Hold it. There's somebody on the other line." Naruto then punched the hold button and transferred the call to the other person.

"Moshi, moshi." Uzumaki boringly answered, sighing as he ran through his blonde hair.

"Hey, Naruto, it's me."

The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously. That sounded oddly familiar…

"I was calling to see if you had English notes with you; I'm having trouble with revision."

Naruto immediately straightened up; his eyes widened at once when he knew who it was.

"Eh, hi. Yeah, I do have some notes. One moment please."

_Beep._

--

Hyuuga Neji, who was sitting beside the younger Uchiha, slapped the latter's shoulder. Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga, "Don't hit me."

"You should be glad it was only a hit. English notes? No wonder you had to call Naruto first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What's taking him so long just to get a set of notes…"

"Somebody's impatient," Neji smirked, "Relax. If I know that blonde well enough, he most probably has it in between plies and plies of worksheets."

Sasuke sighed, "I hope you're right."

"Hey," Neji patted his back, "I'm always right."

--

"Who was that on the other line? You took long." Shikamaru lazily answered as Naruto switched the line.

"It was him! It was him!" Naruto hyperventilated.

"Him? What do you mean 'him'?"

"HIM!"

"Ah, him. You should have said it earlier."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sometimes he doubted his friend actually had a brain the size of an elephant and had an IQ of 200.

"Idiot, he wants English notes and I don't have English notes!" Naruto slapped his forehead. He swore if he wasn't going to embarrass himself this time round, he would jump down a building.

"…Why did you even tell him you have the notes then? But, of course, your mouth is the size of a horse and your brain is the size of a pea, so I don't blame you." Shikamaru sniggered. Oh boy. This was fun, teasing the blonde.

"Just say that you 'remembered' somebody borrowed the notes from you and that he hasn't returned it to you yet."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

_Beep._

* * *

You like it? If you do review, please! I know my last chapter was crappy. Hopefully, this one is better xD THANKS! I'll update ASAP.


	4. You Have Mail

Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm rather busy with everything and all...Hopefully this chapter will be good enough so that you won't kill me xD Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

Hello. Your favourite 'average' boy here.

He called! He finally called after so long. And here I was, thinking about how all these were just innocent fairytales. I wonder what he saw in me...Ah well, let's assume Uchiha is either way too desperate or he just simply has bad taste. Arghh. Forget it. I can't imagine Sasuke being a desperate bachelor. Nor can I imagine him having bad taste.

It's my nineteenth birthday next Monday. Which means, since today's Thursday, it's another five days to go. Sigh. I feel as if I'm getting old. Look! Another strand of white hair. I told you the school is putting too much pressure on us that its making me into an old man before I even reach twenty years old. I swear there's wrinkles around my eyes too…

Shikamaru always wondered how I could get into Waseda when my IQ, apparently, is 100. If you aren't exactly any smarter than me, an IQ of 100 is in the middle - the benchmark of being either not-so-smart or a genius. But, I really don't think IQ has a part in it (or as I would like to think so). As my friend, Rock Lee, says "A dropout can defeat a genius with sheer willpower!"

He's so amusing at times.

Anyway, I'm in the middle (I seem to be in the middle of everything) of a very important phone call with Uchiha. I've most probably put him on hold for a full five minutes. He would have hung up by now, thinking I'm not taking this seriously.

Wait.

Scratch that.

He's still on it.

Oh shit.

--

"Hello, Sasuke? Sorry for the long wait. I realised that my friend had taken the set of notes from me to revise as he was sick for a couple of weeks." Naruto held his breath. Hopefully that worked.

"Oh, then it's okay. I was wondering…" Sasuke found himself losing his voice. This was unusual.

"…If it was okay to study at your house one of these days. You know, we'll get to know each other better. Plus, two heads are better than one. What do you say?"

Neji rolled his eyes. Two heads are better than one? Why not throw a few more idioms at him while you're at it? Sometimes Sasuke sounded extremely cool when throwing about nice phrases. But, in this case, he was better off speaking plain, simple English.

Naruto, on the other hand, was stunned. He tightened his grip on his cell phone. This. Was. Not. Happening.

"Naruto?"

Uzumaki took in a deep breath and bit his lower lip – hard.

"Y-yes. Why not? I'm free on…" He scrambled for his calendar on his study desk. "Friday! It's a…good day! What do you say?" Naruto groaned inwardly. He was starting to sound like Hinata, for goodness' sake. That wasn't exactly the best character to be in.

"Sure. Meet you – ouch! – I mean, pick you up from your place?" Sasuke sent a glare heading Neji's way as the latter pinched the former's arm.

"Y-yeah. That would be great," Naruto said weakly. He felt as if his whole body was all wobbly. Like Jelly. Oh great. What a way to act in front of your soon-to-be-boyfriend.

"Okay. See you then."

_Beep._

The phone line was disconnected.

"See you…" The blonde said into the phone before putting it down on his bed. How was he going to act all cool and fine when in actual fact, he wasn't? He just couldn't act as if nothing happened and walk hand in hand with the Uchiha.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed, running around his room. He pulled his short, spiky hair so hard, it looked as if it was about to be ripped off by his forceful grip. He then turned to the vanity mirror on the wall and shouted again.

"Shit you, Uchiha. Why did you have to be so charming." Uzumaki felt his blood pressure turn a few notches up.

_Ding-dong._

_You have mail._

Naruto then turned to his study desk. His blue laptop sat on it, displaying one new email. He walked to the table and sat on his chair. He then clicked on the mail.

" _Greetings Uzumaki Naruto!_

_You have been invited to the Senior Prom of 2009!_

_The day's activities will be included in the student package you will be getting next week. Inside the package, apart from the itinerary and dress theme, there will be your personalized student yearbook and a notebook for keeps._

_Please vote for your senior prom king and queen as well! That's right! This year, you will be voting for your favourite girl and/or boy! So what are you waiting for? Log on to Waseda's facebook account and click on 'promkingandqueen'__ to vote for your favourite!_

_Until then, _さよなら_！_

_Regards,_

_Tenten_

_Official Senior Prom Organizer. "_

Naruto's eyes widened as each word was being displayed to his eyes to see. Senior prom? Now? Wasn't this too early for a prom?

He closed the window and began pacing around his room. Boy, if Shikamaru had seen this…

Wait a second.

"…Wasn't I talking to him just a minute ago?"

--

"Naruto?! Naruto?!" Shikamaru shouted into his father's cell phone. Ah, that boy was too interested in that Uchiha that he had forgotten all about him. He couldn't believe how fortunate he was to have a best friend like Uzumaki Naruto…

Deciding not to interrupt their little talk, Shikamaru pressed the button to the call.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru cringed. His father was calling him.

"What is it, father?" The Nara walked out of his room and into the living room, where his father was grinning at what looked like…

"What the heck are you doing with my phone, dad?"

"Oh nothing. You got a missed call. From a guy named Hyuuga Neji…"

Before Nara Shikaku could finish his sentence, the boy hurriedly rushed to his father's side, snatching the phone.

"Heh, thanks, Dad." He shot a sheepish smile, which almost sent his father falling off the sofa. The spiky-haired student then leaped towards his room, before locking it shut.

Shikaku looked weirdly at the door of his son's room.

"Yoshino!"

"What is it! I am busy cooking!" Nara Yoshino popped her head out of the kitchen, irritated by her husband's sudden interruption.

"…Have you been encouraging Shika to find another husband again?"

* * *

Heehee. How was it? :D Review and you'll be in my love list :)

-Debbo xo


	5. It's You!

Argh, I'm so sorry with this VERY overdue chapter. I'm sorry, chaesonghamnida! -bows head- And this chapter is seriously very short. And I feel as if the funny jokes in this chapter aren't up to standard anymore. Ah! But, still, I would appreciate feedback. Flames not welcomed, may I remind. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this!

* * *

**Prologue: Do I Have A Choice?**

Uchiha Sasuke felt his left eyebrow momentarily twitch.

"I can't believe you're even asking me that question. Hyuuga Neji, I will not do such a thing."

The Hyuuga prodigy just smiled.

"You will. You have to. You _want_ to."

"No! Which part of **_'no'_** do you not understand?"

Neji had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Sasuke swore he didn't like the looks of this.

"Oh just shut up. This will help you."

Sasuke glared at his friend.

"Yes, I promise it will."

"…I swear if this doesn't work, you'll be beheaded."

* * *

**Chapter 5: It's You?!**

"...What?" Shikamaru spat out the orange juice he was drinking back into the cup he was holding. He stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Yes, there's going to be a prom two months from now." Naruto handed Nara a tissue paper. The spiky-haired boy just muttered a 'thanks' and grabbed the tissue. A prom? Wasn't it too early for a prom?

"You sure you didn't get the date wrongly?"

Naruto shot a look at Shikamaru which had the message 'what-do-you-think-you-idiot' written all over his face. Damn, he spent an hour just staring at the email in awe, and this guy here suspects he got the date wrong?

"Ooh, somebody doesn't have a date for the year-end prom. Hah." Kiba, who was eavesdropping on the two, walked up to Shikamaru and grinned.

He then turned to Uzumaki, "What happened to your Prince Charming? Afraid of taking a moron with him?"

"Oh shut up, Inuzuka. I bet you asked ten potential girls out yesterday, only to be rejected by each and everyone of them."

Naruto smiled inwardly. Sometimes, it was hard not to like Shikamaru, especially since his voice was now dripping with disdain.

Kiba's face unexpectedly turned a funny shade of red as he weakily retorted, "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

Naruto then ignored the former and shook his friend.

"...What do we do now!?" Naruto looked hard at Shikamaru, as if an answer was going to appear in his dark brown eyes. The latter slightly raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the God of Proms or something. How the hell would I know?"

"You're right. If you were any good, you wouldn't have spent eighteen years of your life being single..."

The Nara prodigy stared straight into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"...Naruto, if there's one thing I would like to do today, it's to kick your-"

He was then interrupted as Naruto's fist came crashing down on his head.

"OW!" He shouted in agony as the fist came into contact with his skull.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Argh. Look up, damn it!"

The teenager shook his head and looked up. Then his eyes widened.

This was a rare sight to see.

Everybody standing in the school corridor had their eyes fixed onto a mysterious figure as he calmly walked into the school with his head held high.

Standing at the other end of the corridor, was a teenager. He was around the same age as Naruto and Shikamaru, and was wearing a pair of worn-out jeans and a long-sleeved dark green shirt. His hair was _crimson red_ and was tied back into a short, low ponytail. He then began to walk towards Naruto as a smirk slowly, but surely appeared on his handsome face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. There was something familiar about this person.

"Hi Naruto," He gave the blonde a nod as he walked past.

Wait.

No, that can't be.

"…Gaara?!"

* * *

Okay... Thank you for reading again. :D Sorry again T.T Haha. Promise to update by next month! (exams are over, so I'm totally slacking.)

**OH AND YOU GUYS - PLEASE DO NOT MISTAKE THIS AS A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN GAARA, SASUKE AND NARUTO. IT IS NOT. THANK YOU. :D**

_Saranghaeyo (yes, I'm learning Korean),_

_Debbi xo_


	6. Without A Word

Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! Yay, another chapter up at last! (: Hope you'll find this a nicer read than the last one ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Without A Word**

"What are you doing to my computer?!"

Gaara glared at Sasuke. He wondered whether his absence these past few months have caused a personality change in the brunette.

"Since when have _you_ become as whiny as Yamanaka?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to get involved in any of this. He may have admitted to liking the blonde, but that did not give the ebony-haired child prodigy the right to do whatever he pleases. I mean; to call Gaara down here? For this?

"Why did you even agree this anyway? You don't normally listen to what Hyuuga says," Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "unless you come here with another motive."

The red-head flashed a menacing look again, "utter one more syllable and I'll have you killed, you hear?"

"Ah, I know. He must have talked you into being his partner for the senior prom, that sly fox." Sasuke smirked. He loved to tease the odd, yet adorable couple, even when he knew he'll probably be decapitated by the two.

Gaara didn't say anything. He just shook his head and continued to stare at the computer screen. What the raven-haired teenager didn't notice, however was that the former was hiding a slight smirk that was threatening to show.

"I was actually called here because Neji told me you know nothing about dating. I was told to give you some lessons while I'm here for six weeks."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. _Since when did I not know anything about dating?_

"I have been talking to the blonde yesterday,"

Gaara didn't mean it to be offending; but somehow, the mere thought of the red-head talking to Naruto caused Sasuke to let out a small '_tsk_'. The former couldn't help but smile at the silliness of it all.

"…And I have found out what were all his favourite places and personal information."

Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "what are you? A stalker?" Gaara swore he heard a slightest tinge of jealousy in that sentence.

"Okay, off to school we go," The teenager got up from his seat and went out of Sasuke's room, the latter following closely behind.

* * *

"Hello?" Naruto answered his ringing phone.

"Naruto? It's Sasuke."

The blonde froze.

"S-sasuke? Hey, what's up?" He tried to casually start a conversation, even though it was obviously failing. Sasuke could hear Naruto's heavy breathing through the phone.

"I…was wondering whether you need a ride to school. After all, I heard you were down with the flu last weekend; it's not such a good idea to walk to school in this cold weather."

Naruto inwardly gasp. _Who told him I was sick?_

"B-but your house is rather far from mine. I think I'll make my own way there-"

Uzumaki's line was cut off when Shikamaru snatched the phone from his hands.

"Yeah, sure, he'll take a lift." The latter said into the phone, before handing it back to the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened. _What just happened?!_

"Oh, that's great! So, I'll pick you up in an hour's time?"

"Y-yeah. Sure." Naruto was still in shock from the sudden interruption.

"Okay, see you."

_Beep. Beep. Your call has been disconnected._

Shikamaru then burst out into laughter, "oh well, I guess I have to walk in this freezing snow alone then." He hurried out of the room, shouting 'you owe me one!' as he ran down the stairs.

The blonde was still at a loss for words as he stared down at the phone in his hands.

What now?

* * *

_**(Meanwhile…)**_

* * *

"I can't believe you got me to read this!" Sasuke waved a piece of paper in front of Gaara.

"Hey, you did well didn't you?"

Sasuke sighed. The great Uchiha Sasuke can't even do a simple thing like ask a guy out. Not even dorky, adorable, sweet, Naruto.

* * *

Yay! Please review aha. (:


End file.
